fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
One more Night
thumb|400pxDas wird ein wie man schwer erkennt ----> Wemma und Finchel OS . Ich verrate nichts nur das es nicht genau der Serie entspricht . lg Tascha The Fist Date Will's sicht Ich war auf dem weg zum Lehrer Zimmer als ich an Emma und einem Lehrer vorbei kam ,sie schaute an Paul vorbei und lächelte mich zuckersüss an . SIe war einfache die heißeste und thumbwunderschönste Lerher in an der ganzen Schule und ich hatte schon seit Längerem vor sie nach einem Date zu fragen aber hatte mich nie getraut .Doch als er ging versuchte ich mein glück "Emma warte mal !" ich hihlt sie sanft am Arm fest "Oh hey Will !" sie lächelte mich an und ich konnte mir ein lächeln nicht verkneifen ."Hättest du heute Abend zeit ?" sie grinste und fing an mit einer Haarsträne zu spielen "Ja warum nicht !" "ich ohlt dich um 18 uhr ab !" sie nickte und ging dan . Finn's sicht ' Ich stand seit ein paar Monaten schon auf unseren Headcheerio Rachel Berry sie war einfach der Hammer und super heißthumb|left,nett lustig und dazu noch bei mir im Glee Club .Aber leider konnte kein Junge sie alleine erwischen weil sie immer mit Quinn oder Santana rumhing .Ich liebte sie und wollte sie schon so lange mal nach einem Date fragen ,aber ich war zu feige .Sie war zwar HeadCheerio und ich Quaterback aber sie fand anscheinent reingarnichts an mir ,warum auch .Ich hatte nichts zu bieten ,ich hatte kein six-pack oder war besonders gut in irgentetwas ."Warum himmelst du mein Bild an ?" ich drehte mich um und hintermir stant Rachel und zwar allein ! "Äh ... äh ... Rachel ..." natoll jetzt krieg ich nichtmal nen ordentlichchen satz raus "Weißt du was Finn ,ich weiß das du mich heiß findest also komm heute abend gegen 8 Uhr zu mir ,okay ?" ich nickte nur kurz und ging dan .Las cih abend vor dem Haus der Berrys ankam machte Rachels Mom Shelby mir die Tür auf "Hey Finn , ich und mein Mann sind gleich weg !" sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging .Als ich ihn Rachels Zimmer ging lag sie nur in BH und Unterhose auf ihrem Bett ! "Na komm ,bleib da nicht wie festgenagelt stehen ,Finn wir wollen das beide also komm !" Ich zog schnell meine Hose aus und ging zu Rachel sie fing an meinen Hals zu küssen thumb.Es war einfach der Hammer mit Rachel . '''Will's sicht ' Nachdem Emma und ich noch zu mir gefahren waren wurde sie immer verlangender und irgentwann landeten wir dann in meinem Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett ... ''Nächster Tag '' Als wir am nächsten Tag Glee-Club hatten sas Rachel direckt neben mir und streichelte immer wieder mein Bein "MR .Shue kann ich was singen ?" "Klar !" ich ging nach vorne und fing an zu singen . Ooh, oh oh oh, ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh, oh oh oh, ooh ooh ooh ooh You and I go on at each other like we're going to war You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you And I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go Now you're stuck on my body, on my body, like a tatoo And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more night And I know I said it a milion times But I'll only stay with you one more night Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick's got me so out of breath I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself I'll be waking up inner satisfied, guilty as hell But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you And I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go Now you're stuck on my body, on my body, like a tatoo And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more night And I know I said it a milion times But I'll only stay with you one more night (ooh, oh oh oh, ooh ooh ooh ooh) Yeah baby give me one more night (ooh, oh oh oh, ooh ooh ooh ooh) Yeah baby give me one more night (ooh, oh oh oh, ooh ooh ooh ooh) Yeah baby give me one more night Baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you And I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go My truth stuck on my body, on my body, like a tatoo So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more night And I know I said it a milion times But I'll only stay with you one more night So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more night And I know I said it a milion times But I'll only stay with you one more night Now baby give me one more night Rachel sprang auf und viel mir um den Hals seit dem sind wir ein glückliches Paar und wenn ich das beurteilen kann Mr.Shue und Mrs. Pilsburry auch . ''ENDE''''' Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+12